After Hours
by cheitanz
Summary: One-Shot! Harry finds Draco alone in the Prefects lounge after curfew. Slash. H/D


Disclaimer: Am I female? (Vari don't answer that) Am I a multi-millionaire? No, therefore I own nothing written here and am not making any money from it

A/N this is** SLASH!** guy on guy, gay sex, and all that. Don't like? Don't read

After Hours

After the death of his Godfather, Harry Potter had taken to the social scene at Hogwarts to bury his grief and to provide a release from all the tension brought on by the onset of war. Within the gossip circles it was rumoured that he had slept with the majority of the seniors, both male and female, of course this was greatly exaggerated but the fact still remained that the Boy-Who-Lived had a different bed partner most nights of the week. Tonight though Harry was going after someone new, someone who had very a very similar reputation to Harry - but as one of Hogwarts two most eligible bachelors who could blame him? Harry Potter had decided to go after Draco Malfoy.

Draco was lounging on one of the couches in the Prefects lounge on the 5th floor, he had just finished his patrol and was relaxing before heading back to the dorms. The portrait to the room swung open without apparent reason before swinging shut; Draco put it down to the wind from the open window and continued lounging. It wasn't long before Draco felt a hand sifting through his silken locks, swivelling quickly, he looked up into laughing green eyes. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and jumped up with a shout of

"Potter!"

Harry didn't respond and instead advanced on Draco slowly, eyes still filled with mirth. Draco began to back away not liking this side of Potter which he hadn't seen before, to him Harry had always been the humble muggle-loving fool, now he appeared confident and his presence seemed to dominate the room. His grey orbs still locked with emerald green he didn't notice when he tripped over a table sending him sprawling over it. Harry launched himself at Draco, pinning his arms to his side and preventing him from standing.

"What the fuck, Potter!" yelped Draco.

Harry broke into a wide grin before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to the blond beauty beneath him. Draco opened his mouth and the two tongues met, both fighting for dominance, he fought for all of 10 seconds before surrendering to Harry's ministrations. Sensing Draco's surrender Harry pushed himself forward so their bodies were flush and ground his hardness into Draco's groin. Draco broke the kiss to let out a passionate moan as he lifted his hips to gain more friction.

Harry still grinding his hips into Draco began to unbutton Draco's shirt, while Draco realising what Harry was doing reached up to do the same to Harry. Pulling of both of their shirts to reveal toned bodies from years of Quidditch, Harry began lightly kissing Draco's jaw, before working his way down to the neck where harry gave a sharp bite which elicited a lusty whimper from Draco. Harry loved biting someone's neck, their was something about the act which seemed to claim the recipient as his, and left a mark to tell all that he was property on one Harry James Potter.

Leaving the neck, Harry dipped his head to the dusty pink nipples and took the right into his mouth where he suckled on it till it was hard, this provoked a surprising reaction from Draco who threw his head back and moaned while grasping Harry's head to prevent him from stopping and encouraging him to continue. A devilish gleam came into Harry's eyes as he continued to suck on Draco's nipple and brought a hand up to begin tweaking the other, all the while grinding his hips into Draco's very hard groin. Draco began to pant as he came close to exploding but Harry stopped abruptly and shook a finger at Draco condescendingly. Draco pouted and was about to retort when Harry began to ravish his mouth again, silencing any protests along the way.

Harry flicked his hand and banished the rest of their clothes, leaving them naked. Draco shivered, though from the cold night air or his arousal Harry wasn't sure. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's sides, feeling his taunt stomach and sculpted pecs, allowing his thumbs to ghost over Draco's erect nipples. Draco curled his legs around Harry's back pulling him closer so their erections were sandwiched between their stomachs, he reached up to them and began jerking them together, rubbing them against each other, this caused Harry to abandon his actions as he shivered and keened, this loss of conscious thought allowed Draco to spin them around and pin Harry to the coffee table, back flat to the table and legs dangling over the edge. Lust filled gray eyes met green and Draco smirked as he cupped Harry's balls in his hand, rolling them in his palm and causing a groan to be wrenched from Harry's lips. Draco then went to his knees and bent his head to land a kiss on the head of Harry's cock, licking the drop of precum that blossomed from the tip. Once again meeting Harry's eyes he engulfed Harry, taking him deep into his throat, Harry's eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back in ecstasy. Draco began raising and lowering his head, swirling his tongue around Harry's shaft. Every few strokes Draco would bring the cock right out of his mouth only allowing the head to rest within it, and would swipe his tongue across the head causing Harry to release a groan.

Whilst Draco was blowing Harry, he reached out his hand and wandlessly summoned the bottle of lube that was lying in his robes. Coating his fingers liberally in the substance he began pushing his fingers into Harry's hole all the while slurping Harry's cock down his throat. At the first penetration Harry tensed but quickly allowed the sensation in his arse to join the pleasure he was feeling from Draco's talented mouth. Draco began to scissor his fingers to stretch Harry out, before allowing a third finger to join the other two. The fingers pumping in and out of his ass and beautiful warmth which engulfed his cock was ecstasy to Harry, he began lifting his hips to push his cock further into Draco's mouth and push the fingers deeper into Harry's arse. Draco curled the fingers in Harry's ass and when he brought his hips up again they brushed against his prostate, sending shivers of arousal through Harry's body.

Without any warning Draco pulled off Harry's cock with a soft pop and removed his fingers from his arse, Harry moaned in disappointment at the loss of contact, but it soon changed to a gasp as Draco's head pierced Harry's arse. Draco went in slowly allowing Harry time to accommodate him, but Harry wrapped his legs round Draco's back and pulled him closer, impaling himself on Draco's cock completely, letting out a loud whimper at the pain. Draco began to thrust into Harry, slowly building up speed as his cock was repeatedly buried in the warm tightness that was Harry's arse. Draco lent down as he was thrusting and captured Harry's mouth with his, and for the fist time that night dominated the kiss, his tongue swirling around Harry's mouth and running around their joined lips. Draco aimed his thrusts so that his erection hit Harry's prostate on every thrust, causing Harry's erection leek precum madly and Harry reached to begin stroking it but Draco swatted his hand away, the corner of his lips twitching as he continued to snog Harry.

Harry seemed to have lost all the dominating personality he had earlier as he submitted completely to Draco - allowing the blond to plunder his mouth and fuck his ass. Draco broke the kiss and ran his hands down Harry's chest nestling them in his pupes before tracing his finger around the base of Harry's cock, then bypassing it to fondle his balls. Harry was whimpering and moaning, begging to be able to touch, to get release for his aching hard on. Draco grinned as he wrapped his hand round Harry's throbbing erection but didn't move it.

"Beg me." stated Draco imperiously.

"Please... plea... please," Harry whimpered his voice full of lust.

Draco began to move his had slowly, ever so slowly, teasing the teen beneath him. The look of torment in Harry's eyes made Draco's grin wider as he quickened his hand, matching the timing of his thrusts. It was too much for Harry and he exploded coating his stomach in cum, the clenching of his arse as he came pushed Draco over the edge and he stilled as he pumped cum deep in Harry's arse.

Pulling out of Harry he collapsed boneless on the floor, relishing in the afterglow while Harry slipped of the coffee table and curled up beside him. Harry was almost asleep when he felt Draco's tongue on his chest lapping up Harry's cum, blinking open his eyes he caught the cheeky grin on Draco's face. Sitting up he looked into Draco's deep grey eyes before holding out his hand.

"Truce?"

Draco grabbed the hand and pulled him in for another kiss.

A/N

This is my first piece of fanfiction. For all those that liked it thank you for reading, for all those that didn't thank you for reading and blame Allergic-To-Sunlight for anything you didn't like :) (it was her idea that i should write it) Reviews will make me happy and will be rewarded with cookies :) Flames will be rewarded with roasted marshmallows... as long as I don't eat them before you can XD


End file.
